MUGEN Characters
These are all MUGEN characters that Classic Cartoon Network Fan 2004 have! # Kung Fu Man # Super Mario # Super Luigi # Luigi # Princess Peach # Bowser # Kamek # Toadette # Yoshi # Donkey Kong # King K. Rool (Boss) # Goomba # King Goomba # Koopa Troopa # Hammer Bro # Shy Guy # Chomper # Charging Chuck # Wario # Waluigi # R.O.B # Super Mario 64 # Super Mario Maker # 3D Mario # Symbiote Super Mario # Evil Mario # Mini Mario # Shadow Mario # Super Mario.exe # Paper Mario # Old School Mario # 3D Luigi # Symbiote Luigi # Paper Luigi # Evil Luigi # Super Luigi.exe # Nega Peach # 3D Yoshi # Cyber Yoshi # 3D Wario # Basilix # Giga Bowser # Hyper Neo Kamek # Mecha Yoshi # Link # Toon Link # Zelda # Dank Lord Ganondorf # Kirby # Kirby 1105 # D4 Kirby # Dedede # Battle Windows # Galacta Knight # Pikachu # Jigglypuff # Mewtwo # Garchomp # Greninja (Alerkina4) # Oshawoot # Samus # Dark Samus # Ridley # Ridley (Zero Mission) # Phantom # Super Metroid # Crocomire # Fox McCloud # 3D Fox # Ness # Lucas # Giygas # TN Giygas # Mega Man # Zero # Roll # Marth # Marth (Alerkina4) # Ike # Mr. Game and Watch # Sonic # Neo Sonic # Super Sonic # Classic Sonic # S2 Sonic # Tails # Knuckles # Classic Knuckles # Hyper Knuckles # Amy # Cream # Shadow # Pacman # Master Hand # Sandbag # Earthworm Jim # Blob # Bad Mr. Frosty # Taffy # Nana # Dr. Klin # Tiny # Butch # Bonker # Ickybod Clay # Houngan # Kung Fu Evil # T-Hoppy # Sumo Santa # Blue Suede Goo # Spike # Helga # Earthworm Jim (Clay Fighter) # Peelgood # Macumban # Sarge # Kangoo # GooGoo # T-Sarge # Thunder # Hoppy # Kung Fu Pow # Octo # Bad Clay # Ken # Evil Ken # Ryu # Evil Ryu # Chun-Li # Akuma # Rare Akuma # Zangief # Sagat # Guile # Sakura # E. Honda # Blanka # Balrog # Garuda # Boss Sagat # Angry Birds Tank # Red Bird # Yellow Bird # Black Bird # Blue Bird # White Bird # Boomerang Bird # Orange Bird # Ping Bird # Big Brother Bird # Mighty Eagle # Minion Pig # Super Red Bird # Lazer Bird # Lightning Bird # Power Bomb Bird # Ice Bird # Bulk # Cloud # Scorpion # Sub-Zero # Reptile # Ermac # Rain # Smoke # Tremor # Noob Saibot # Mike Tyson (Punch Out!!) # Wire Boxer # Diablo # Talon # Vertigo # Chaos # Blizzard # Sauron # Armadon # Sans # Papyrus # Frisk # Mettaton EX # Chara # Toriel # Flowely # Asgore # Undyne # Undyne The Undying # So Sorry # Alphys # Muffet # SANESS # Kor Sans # Kor Papyrus # Donald # Donald McDonald # Ronald McDonald # Evil Ronald # Dark Donald # Colonel Sanders # Onslaught # Symbiote Onslaught # Sentinel # Abyss # Apocalypse # Galactus # Homer Simpson # Marge Simpson # Evil Homer # Bart # Lisa Simpson # Bartman # Krusty # Mr Burns # Kang # Seymour Skinner # Ned Flanders # Milhouse # Bowling Ball # Homero # Evil Homer Simpson # 3D Homer # Homer Simpson Type Cheap # Super Homer # Arcade Homer # Hugo # Peter Griffin # Brian Griffin # Stewie Griffin # Giant Chicken # Joe # Fry # Bender # Not Bender # Leela # Huey Freeman # Goku # Vegeta # Piccolo # Frieza # The Nightmare SSJ3 # Team Nicktoons # Stick Stickly # Ren # Stimpy # Sven # Rocko # Filburt # FEELBORT # Random Filburt # Heffer Wolfe # Arnold # Spongebob # Spongebob 1105 # Robot Chicken Spongebob # Kung Fu Sponge # Symbiote Spongebob # Spongeseiko # Spongebob (Angrynoahs) # Ki Spongebob # Barakabob # Patrick # Patrick StarFist # Patrick (Camren Springer) # Patrick 1105 # Squidward # Mr. Krabs # Sandy # Gary The Snail # Mermaid Man # Doodlebob # Doodlebob (Angrynoahs) # Doodlebob 1105 # Zim # Dib # Dib (Electbyte) # Gir # Timmy Turner # Vicky # Jimmy Neutron # Jenny # Jenny (Mugenfan) # Skipper # King Julien # Bessie Higgenbottom # Dudley # Kitty # Lincoln # Luan Loud # Lana # Dexter # Dee Dee # Mandark # Johnny Bravo # Blossom # Bubbles # Buttercup # Brick # Boomer # Butch # Ed # Edd # Eddy # Rolf # Nazz # Kevin # Courage # Samurai Jack # Aku # Numbuh 1 # Grim # Billy # Mandy # Bloo # Mac # Cheese # Ben # Duncan # Heather # Chowder and Kimchi # Mung Daal # Flapjack # Mordecai # Mordecai (Ivan Luiz) # Rigby # Rigby 1105 # Benson # Muscle Man # High Five Ghost # Finn and Jake # Finn The Human (Ivan Luiz) # Jake The Dog (Ivan Luiz) # Bubblegum # Marceline # Gumball # Bootleg Gumball # Bobert Gumball # Darwin # Bootleg Darwin # Nicole # Anais # Penny # Bobert # Clarence # Mickey Mouse EX # Donald Duck # Goofy # Max # Pooh # Piglet # Woody # Buzz Lightyear # Stretch # Frollo # Zeus X # Sulley # Mike Wazowski # Super Randall # Jedi Stitch # Mr Incredible # Elastigirl # Perry # Milo # Wreck-It Ralph # Fix-It Felix # Dipper # Barney # Elmo # Elmo V2 # NES Elmo # Grover # NES Grover # Super Big Bird # Caillou # Tinky Winky # Dora # Deadpool # Batman # Captain America # Incredible Hulk # Red Hulk # Spider-Man # Venom # Iron Man # Thanos # Godzilla # Godzilla EX # Mecha Godzilla # Space Godzilla # King Ghidorah # Mecha King Ghidorah # Destoroyah EX # Gagi-EX # King Kong # Bagon # Baragon # Hedorah # Biollante Final # Freddy Fazbear # Space Freddy # Bonnie # Chica # Foxy # Mangle # Balloon Boy # The Crying Child # Spring Trap # Lolbit # Fredbear # Nightmare # SpringBonnie # Bendy # Cuphead # Mugman # Cuphead and Mugman # The Root Pack # Goopy Le Grande # Ribby And Croaks # Cagney Carnation # Beppi the Clown # Sally Stageplay # Wally Warbles # Grim Matchstick # Dr. Kahl's Robot # Cala Maria # Mr. Wheezy # King Dice # The Devil # Evil Cuphead # Hauzer # Tom # Jerry # Arthur # DW # Thomas # Fat Albert X # Marvin X # Duck Dodgers X # Popeye X # Opera Elmer X # Underdog X # Captain Caveman X # Frankenstein Jr. # HK Phooey # Aardvark # Count Duckula # Danger Mouse # Bugs Bunny # Daffy Duck # Taz # Road Runner # Yakko Warner # Wakko Warner # Dot # Balony and Kids # Scooby Doo With Shaggy # Daphne # Cartman # Inspector Gadget # Master Shake # Mooninites # Jailbot # Beavis # Butt-Head # Eric Cartman # Kyle # Kenny # Stan # Cartman (AC70) # Kyle (AC70) # Kenny (AC70) # Stan (AC70) # Butters # Tweek # Craih # Pip # Apanman # Baikenman # Sportacus # Robbie Rotten # Stingy # Garfield # Odie # Jon # Nermal # Panty # King Sombra # Chucky # Fred Flintstone # George Jetson # Bullwinkle # Gumby # Petunia # Nutty # Giggles # Sniffles # Toothy # Pop # Flippy-A2 # Homestar Runner # Strong Bad # Po (Teletubbies) # Shrek # Charlie Brown # Snoopy # Alf # Po # Kermit # Steve # Blue # Atomic Betty # Pingu # Smurfs # Felix The Cat # Saitama # The Kid # Mike Tyson # Kraidgief # Dracula # Mecha-Birdo # King Bowser # Mother Brain # The Guy # Whispy Woods # Omega Whispy Woods # Porky Minch # Spiny # Mecha Spaghettio # Sticky Keys # The Moon # Ozma # GLaDOS # The Lad # KF Mario # KF Luigi # KF Peach # KF Daisy # KF Rosalina # KF Bowser # KF Toad # KF Toadette # KF Yoshi # KF Birdo # KF Donkey Kong # KF Donkey Kong JR. # KF Wario # KF Waluigi # KF Koopa # KF Hammer Bro # KF Dry Bones # KF Mr. L # KF Dark Mario # KF Metal Mario # Moar Krabs # Moar Squidward # Dr. Robotnik # YouTube Poop Robotnik # Hotel Mario # Hotel Luigi # The King # The King D # Toon Malleo # Toon Malleo (Monkeyx) # Weegee # Toon Weegee # Grand Dad # FAAAAAAAAAAAX MCDLOULALDS # Denal # Ugandan Knuckles # Kanna Kamui # Troll Face # Jeffy # Shoop Da Whoop # Refrigerator # Leopold # Crasher # Papa Bear # Mama Luigi # Gay Luigi # Dancing Banana # Yee # King Leonidas # YouTube Poop Luigi # Fortran # Fishy Boopkins # Garfielf # CDI Mario # CDI Luigi # Blue Hedgehog # Flandre Scarlet # Peketo # Hashi # Noroko # Ananzi # Animus # Shar-Makai # Final # Deadpoo Jr. # Omega Tiger Woods (Original) # Zeeky H Bomb # Dee Bee Kaw # Dooby Dummy # Evil Dooby Dummy # Old Dink Smallwood # New Dink Smallwood # Evil Kung Fu Man # Omega Tom Hanks # Franko # Moorhum # Kung Fu Fuinn # Mr. Funny # Clippit # Kazu # Kinyo Roadshow # Jesse # Dio # Destroyous X # Rox Howard Clones # Nostalgia Critic # Sho Nuff # Trouble Man # Gurospooo # Unleashed Ronald # Mizore S. # Pepito # Juan # Jinmen # Arthur (Mugenfan) # Takobue # Retarded Luigi # Water Donald # Sonic.EXE # Spin To # Stretchy Limbs # Uncle Joel # S H O W T I M E # True Monando Boy # Fat Tony # Fattest Tony # Tourette's Guy # Bob # Lester # Sora # Alex Kidd # BlueBerry Sans # Meep140 S Type # Neo Meep140 # MVC Meep # Demigod Meep140 # SuperOverlord Meep # Duke Nukem # Spyro # Shadow Kouma # Fernandeath # Yu Narukami # Minato Aristo # Bin Laden # Baiken # International Karateka # Plague Knight # Crash # Omega # Jotaro # Yoko # Heavy # Chester Cheetah # Sackboy # Bomberman # Crash 1105 # Moo-Moo Dynamite # Omega God Ken # Omega God Ryu # Angry Video Game Nerd # Nostalgic Ballz # Derekaustia # YKun # Dell # Tim # Snow Man # Atari Dragon # Kei # Retro Suika # Blockhead # Snowball # Conker # Pocket Tessa # Suave Dude # Shaq # Red Dragon # Takoyama # Santa Claus # Android # Bonk Choy # Takumin # Mr. Bear # Browncoat # Death Force # Parappa # Momasusta # Scout # Amingo # Shuma Gorath EX # Tessa # Psylocke # Kouma Kishima # Chezzy The (Real) Computer Mouse # Shovel Knight # Arthas # Reimu Hakurei # Reisan U Inaba # Konata # Q*Bert # Doraemon # Nobita Nobi # Jaian # Chiyo Mihama # Morrigan # Tempo # Shantae # Urban Champion # Croc # Ty The Tasmanian Tiger # Cool Spot # Dhalsim # Johnny Maximum NFL # Fido Dido # Meteor # Punisher # Commander Keen # Steve Minecraft # Morrigan # Bubsy # Banjo-Kazooie # Richter Belmont # Chuck Norris # Kung Fu Girl # Haruhi # Lucy Diclonius # Hatsune Miku # D4 Miku # New Daniel # Gru # Foxy (Ivan Luiz) # Micheal Jackson # Super Furious Angry Klasky Csupo # Super Red Furious Angry Klasky Csupo # Super Blue Furious Angry Klasky Csupo # Symbiote Super Furious Angry Klasky Csupo # Christmas Tree # A-Bomb # Microsoft Sam # Dr. Neo Cortex # Camren Springer # Officer Wimbery # Scratch Cat # Angry Uber Guy # Boomy # Adrain # MVC EOH Template # JENNGRASOS # Crow # Randommaster007 Punchbag # Toyota AE86 Trueno # Mr. Electbyte # Yellow Elmo # Tetra # Kate Ashby # Neon The Flame # Baldi (Unknown) # Kung Fu Stick # Keroro # Tamama # Giroro # Old Thamos # Geo Guy # Psycho Dad # Aqua Girl # Shotoclown # CYBAH YOSHI # King Fancy Man # Mugenfan Punchbag # Carrot Papyrus # Jack Tempary # Zou # Diegojosexl # Atari # Nanarman # Mugenfan # Mr. Grumpy # MC Donald A6 # Markerman # Not Sago # EOH Template # Human Bo # Poisonberry # Annoying Orange # Mosquitos # Cursor # Nintendo Switch # The Judge # Boggy B # Angel Drawn Spear # Sam # Siguel # Nev # Weaker # Microsoft Anna # Googoo64 Mario # Cyber-Jake # Mirror Cube Square # MVC Poisonberry # Wholid # Combo Stickman # Dopefish # Builderman # Newbie # Mr. Brown # Fosh Beary # Ze MUGEN King # Dark Sanders # Stickaka # Mister Fahrenheit # Geo # Evil Creppy # DG Kirby # Evil Waddle Dee # Fancy Pants Man # Barak Oboma # Time Flux Sonic # Cartoon Guy # F1 # Not Anais # Ryustick # Kur B # Pedro Habbo V2 # Template # Couch Z # Obese Konata # A Bomb MK-2 # Burger King # Brutal Barney # Oscar Richard # P Head # Idiot Stick (Fixed) # Dim # Evil Warioman Elmo # Old Shago # Vinnie Goodlake # George Gill # Pocket Chun-Li # Neon Blue The Flame # FrancoIIIOliquino # Splaat # CowAnim8s # Old Crobret # Memy9909 # School # MUGEN Punchbag # Toucan Sam # Corage (Smashfan41) # Paper # Android Maid # Pocket Ryu # Guy The Stickman # Firey # Gold Donald # Pocket Evil Ken # MC Donald # Shock # Rion # Garfield (Veanko) # Gex # Bawwb # George # Robert # Windows # Not Peter Griffin # Kung Fu Mario # Kung Fu Luigi # Normal Spoo # Dark Evil Donald # Turkey # Jellypus (Ivan Luiz) # DiaLog # Pingux2012 # Card Box # Ducky # Old Sago # Matrix # Proto Protegent # Jumbo Elephant # Bertha Hippo # Thamos # Jesus Christ # Noah # Donald EX # Sniper Donald # Ice Donald # El Chavo # Reese # Leafy # Evil Barney # Fekio # Gay Chicken # Geno Garfield # Four # Primpall # Norman Babcock # Coraline Jones # uolliaC # Fago # Blue Stickman # Omega Flowey # Zidane # Derp # Shazam123 # Animgor Bird # Pocket Sakura # Tuxman # Bubble # Idiot Stick Army # Idiot Stick Clones # Symbiote Idiot Stick # 0 Stickman # Sergio Prfti # Sponge bob TC17 # Koba # Margo # Fly Flea # Mecha Barney # Eraser # Kyoko Kirisaki # Dark Diego # Super Dark Donald # Rapterometh # Toro Inoue # Infant Mutant Naughty Baby # Dragon Claw # Microsoft Mary # Arcadboy # Pedro Higin # Red Puckett # Alerkina4's King Julien # Candyman # Broccalon # Theiransonic # Stinko Man - 20X6 # New Jellypus # Turret # Facepalm # Yago # TheNoahGuy1 # Josh Geary # Josh Geary V4 # Josh Bomb MK-2 # Mahmoud Tajouiti # Ninjaboy1able Punch Bag # The Bestest Ken In The World # The Violentest Ken In The World # Playtime # Flame Guy # Kung Fu DeDeDe # El Erizo # Dave # Homer Poisonberry # Grimace # Rotten Knight # Casi # Cland Ann # Kool Aid # Shadow Ronald # Mumei # Murica Mangle # MVC Daniel # Bernaro # The Deviantart Staff # Old Daniel # Gato Con Botas # Richter The Stickman # Dave The Stickman # Earl The Stickman # Brian The Stickman # Marshall # Teh Ryu # Cricle # Triangle # Square # Ultra Barney # Symbiote Gumball # Sans...? # Punchbag Template # Supooo! # JewySuck2013 TehGayLoserOfFagginess # Kate # Krunk # Hamburglar # Gombie # Scratchy # Rock # JetGoshi # Old Yoshi # Chuck E Cheese # Drunky # Trump # Dance Master Duane # Toochie # The Mario Plushie # Blue Guy # Wago # Yellow Stickman # Adolf Hitler # Hawthorne # Ultimate Donald # Slender Man # Tails Doll # Gree Guy # Pocket Lei-Lei # Greenman # Donald UT # Ico # Lar # The Lorax # Retarded Super Luigi # Zenpot # Stick Hero # Mario Combat Deluxe Mario # Adventurer # Davemadon Sam # Daniel Gajardo Pulgar # James Jerkenson # Radar Overseer Scotty # Club Penguin # Snack Vendor # Overused Guy # Kaori # Principal Of The Thing # Dirty KF Man # Pocket Ken # Blue The Stickman # Little Guy # Attack-Checker # Defence-Checker # Blue Man # Viacom # Hastur # Crobret # Iken # Feebee # The Iran Soto Punchbag # Valentines Sonic # Po (Alerkina4) # Not Mega10 # Symbiote Super Mario Maker # Manny # Megaten with Weaker # Timothy # Facebook V2 # SMG4 # Tails.exe # Nazi Caillou # Cereal Box # Sid # Symbiote Barney # Caesar # Baldi Cheap # Baldi Nerfed # Man # Shago # Will-Of-Prison-Flame # Vinnie Gill # Norman V1.3 # Symbiote Eddy # Carlos The Stickman # Evil Geo # YouTube # Megaten # Internet Explorer # Josh Geary Punchbag # Sadist V1.1 # MUGEN INDO # New Sago # Not Jellypus # Stocking # Ostio Bimbo # Gajardo The Stickman # Cherry # Scarfy Pants # Rico Kaism # ADOM # Oggy # Riatomo # New Noah # Reaper # MC Stickman # Kung Fu Rosen # Combo Factory # Symbiote Super Mario 64 # Maxime # The Hunter # Kazz # M&M # GatchaPin # Adam Amundson # Black Panther # Spinner # The Chosen V1.1 # Sago # Symbiote Kung Fu Mario # Symbiote Neon The Flame # Andre Riddick # Gabriel Garcia # Young Gabriel Garcia # Caillou (South Park) # Suezo # Vyond # Purshlegrund # Caillou Army # Jarm # Dick Grayson # Nick Ashby # Princess Baby Bop # Super Eric Cartman # Will Smith # Josh Geary (Daniel Clone) # Omega Hammer Bro # Angrynoahs Fixed # AngryBirdCooler's Baldi # It's a Bully # 1st Prize # Blue Screen Of Death # T Jorum # Not Mugman # Free Offers # Teh Door # Soosoi # Omega Stickman # April Fools Sago # Levi Walls Punchbag # Duang-Hell # Captain B.J. # Leafy (Camren Springer) # Sans The Hedgehog # Phillip Armstrong # TheCutiebird93 # Matias Zurita # Pennywise # Elder God Chameleon # Birdie # Skippy The Rabbit # MUGENEMON # Weresonic # Demon Weresonic # Silly Spoo # Sonic 06 Punchbag # Charlie Brown (PingPing08) # RoboStar # Alberto Louder 87 # Carlos.avi # Ivan # Yellow Man # Blago # Meganoob # Sadistic Sea Lion # 20000 # Zinc the Aeroknight # Barney (D3L4Y) # Cornflakes Sagat # South Park Caillou V2 # Unknown # Lion Sora # BallCone # Zion Allam # Jonathan # Retarded Josh Geary # Josh Geary V5 # Stick Beater # Big Bird # Old Noah # Not Thamos # Retarded Daniel # Rabbid # I Dislike This # Gigan # Blue Kirby # Sanku # Mr. Grinch # Putt-Putt # Super Why # Eddy (Stickma14) # Old Chowder # Lei-Lei # Omega Tiger Woods 2012 # Yellow Stickman V2 # Fat Albert's Head V1.1 # Stupid Kung Fu Man